After the Storm
by TC Morgan
Summary: Pemzin lemon that takes place about a month or so after the last episode of season 3 of Legend of Korra. ONE SHOT LEMON. Please review and read my other stories Thanks for reading


Tenzin grimaced as he undid his bandages. Happy that the air temple was mercifully quiet, he tended to his healing wounds in peace. Katara, his mother had insisted upon him coming to the Southern Water Tribe so that he could be healed quicker but his family was still getting over their ordeal with the Red Lotus and he was in no hurry to move them around again. After all, Jinora had just become a master and she needed to be surrounded by her people, now, more than ever. Bumi and Kya refused to make the trip as well because of wanting to stay with their little brother and Korra, so the aged Katara would be making the voyage to Republic City to see her children. She would also aid in Korra's healing as well and would be arriving in a day or so. He knew Pema would be thankful to have her help with the children. She could use a break. Tenzin groaned as he stood, holding his side with one arm and reaching out to balance himself against the foot board with the other. Standing up straight and tall for his daughter's ceremony had taken a toll on his fifty one years old body as it recovered from the beating he so bravely endured at the hands of the Red Lotus. While he was alone, he was free to let down his pretense of infallibility and take care of the aches that had been tugging at him all day. He shuffled slowly to the dresser a few feet from the bed and leaned against it. Reaching out, he tried to grab a round bottle of oil but pain and fatigue blurred his vision and his finger tips brushed it, knocking it onto the floor. He looked down at the desirable bottle filled with liquid designed to ease the suffering of his muscles and closed his eyes. What would his father do if he was here, Tenzin thought. He would probably concentrate on the good in the situation. The precious bottle had fallen but it hadn't broken so there was still hope. He could airbender the bottle up to himself but he was so sore and stiff, he didn't trust that he could muster the precision needed to due so without smashing it against a wall. He sighed but opened his eyes as Pema walked quietly into the room holding a sleeping Rohan in her arms. She closed the door softly behind her and then stopped to stare at her husband hunched over, with one hand on his back and the other supporting him against the the dresser. She looked down at the bottle on the floor and back up at her husband. "Dropped it again, Sweetie?" she asked sympathetically. Tenzin looked up and smiled weakly at his pretty wife. She had a natural kind of beauty that had endured the test of time and at thirty five, she looked just as lovely as she did when they had first met. Even four children had not robbed her of her beauty. It had actual added to it, widening her hips and enlarging her breasts. "Yes Pema, but don't worry about it, you put Rohan down for the night and I'll get it."

"Non-sense Tenzin, get in bed and I'll help you." Tenzin couldn't fight her soft voice and kind offer. As she walked in to the small room that has once served as closet and laid Rohan in a little wooden crib, Tenzin inched slowly back over to their bed. "And take your clothes off," she called softly over her shoulder.

"Yes, Dear," he said undoing his cloak and dropping it onto a nearby chair. "All of them Tenzin."

"Yes, Dear," he repeated and began to remove his shirt. He hated being naked in the air temple since there was always a chance that someone could walk in, but since everyone respected boundaries for the most part and his three older children were already asleep in Korra's room, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about any intrusions tonight. He grimaced as he removed his clothing, his aching muscles not wanting to cooperate. His pants would present a problem, he thought since bending over was difficult. He already felt all of his muscles tightening. As he contemplated how he was going to do this, Pema walked over to him, bottle in hand. "Here Tenzin, let me," she said as she placed the bottle on the night stand. Tenzin stood there as his wife sat on the bed and undid the knotted belt that held his pants up. He felt himself hardening as the layer dropped away and she got closer to his manhood. He chided himself, how could he be getting an erection when he could barely stand upright or even reach for a bottle? "Well, this is a fine situation isn't," he said trying to diffuse the sexual tension he was feeling as Pema continued to disrobe him, seemingly unaffected. "I suppose you probably wish you had taken your mother's advice and married a younger man," he asked quietly," so you wouldn't have to be helping this old one take off his clothes." She looked up at him smiling with a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. "You know I never have a problem with undressing you,Tenzin."

What he did know was that their sixteen year age difference didn't go unnoticed and multiple times during their courtship he thought himself selfish for continuing on with this woman. Despite loving her deeply, he had resolved on many occasions to break things off with her so that she could find a nice young man to grow old with. He had hoped that it would be an Earthbender because he couldn't have stood the idea of an air acolyte loving her, touching her, and kissing her, underneath the same roof as him as he lay alone missing her. Tenzin laughed to himself, he could find the courage to break up with the daughter of the world's strongest Earthbender, but couldn't bring himself to end things with this soft spoken young lady who had professed her love for him while he sat feeding turtle-ducks at the The Republic City Park pond.

He snapped back to the here and now as Pema began to unwrap his monk's loin cloth. With ever sweep of her hand, he felt his arousal heightening and could have sworn that she was lingering in certain area. No, not his Pema, she'd never tease a wounded man. Or would she? The unwrapped cloth fell to the floor and she seemed to ignore his body's very obvious reaction to her.

"Please lay down, Tenzin and I'll rub the oil on your abdomen like the healer said until your mother gets here."

"Yes, Dear," he said as she moved out of the way and he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes as he waited for Pema to began massaging him but when he felt nothing he opened them and to his disbelief, his wife was disrobing. "Pema?" he said apprehensively. He wanted her so badly but he didn't want to seem like the pervert. He was supposed to be recovering from his previous ordeal, not trying to figure out how to have sex with his wife in this state. "I don't want to get that oil on my clothes, Tenzin," she said "its bad enough I have to be really careful not to get it on the sheets. Tenzin swallowed hard and looked up at the ceiling as his wife straddled him. She still had on her loin cloth and chest binding but that didn't stop his mind from wandering. Pema began rubbing his out stretched arms first, using her thumbs to knead his muscles form pit to finger tips. "We've been through so much Tenzin," she said as her wrapped chest brushed lightly against his cheek. "That we have Pema, its been a crazy few months, and I'm very sorry for that." Her soft laughter made him warm all over. How many years had he heard that laugh and yet it always had the same effect on him, filling his soul with love and security. " I meant over the years, Sweetie," Pema said as she began to rub his chest. "What made you want me, Pema?" he asked quietly. "You come from a a good Earth Kingdom family, you're beautiful, smart, kind, you could have anyone. Why this old airbender?" She had worked her way down to his abs by the time she spoke. "Do you remember when I first told you how I felt about you, Tenzin?"

"Yes, at the Turtle-duck pond."

"Uh-hm, you were crying." Tenzin tensed at the mention of him being emotional but the continued kneading of her fingers on his stomach relaxed him. He had been constantly teased by his older siblings Bumi and Kya as a child because of it and although he had learned to hide it over the years, it still touched a sore spot for him. "I wouldn't say I was crying," he said defensively, " perhaps tearing up a bit. It was the spring and I do have allergies." Pema plucked his stomach lightly and he flinched. You were crying and it was because Lin had just broken your heart again. She had always been good at doing that. Your sensitivity was a weakness in her eyes but it was what made _**me**_ fall in love with you. I love how sensitive you are Tenzin." He knew she was telling the truth. Because of her kind words over the years, he was able to be the leader he needed to be in public and then bare his soul at home to the woman he knew would love him for it. Lin had always put him down about how the stresses of life made him feel. Somehow she would be embarrassed by even though he'd only share his feelings with her in private. He felt as though he constantly had to hide himself around her and everyone else with no one to confide it and it became exhausting. The years he had spent with Lin had turned him into a shell of a man but the years he had spent with his darling Pema had built him up and he loved her for. He would never had became the man he was today without being loved by her nurturing kind spirit. She shifted and began rub right below his stomach, right above where he wanted her the most but Pema admonished him to lay still. "Pema, please," he said quietly, full of need. She was the only person he'd ever let hear him beg and that was because he knew she loved him , all of him, sensitivity, insecurities, indecisions, and all.

"Be still, Tenzin. And you're not old, you're vintage. Not to mention," she said, sliding a slender finger from his chiseled chest down his washboard abs, "very handsome and incredibly fit."

"What can I say, " Tenzin said playfully, grabbing her hips and placing her loin cloth covered apex over his. "Being an Airbending master on a vegetarian diet pays off." She shivered as he moved her hips back and forth rubbing her against his manhood. "What made you want me, Tenzin? I had no experience, worldly or otherwise. I was a horrible cook, and an even worse air acolyte. You could have found someone more mature. Or waited Lin out." Tenzin tried to control his laughter so as to not wake little Rohan sleeping soundly in his small nursery. The idea of waiting Lin out was more ridiculous than waiting for a river to stop flowing and he honestly believed that she was more stubborn than any river. He moved on hand to her chest binding and began slowly undoing it. "You Pema, are my Lion-Turtle island. Your heart is where my soul lives and every part of my life that ever meant anything is tied up in you. You are my earthly tether, and when the stresses of this world make me want to float away, your eyes are what keep me going. The light, " he said as the last strip of her binding fell away exposing her milk filled breasts to his view, "in those deep emerald eyes." He moved both of his hands to massage her breasts gently, using his thumbs to rub her sensitive nipples. Milk began to bead on their tips as he continued to stroke them. He brought one of his thumbs to his lips and licked her sweet milk from it. "Did you feed Rohan before he went to sleep?" he asked, eying his prize hungrily. "Yes Tenzin," Pema said arching her breasts into palms, urging on his touch. The last time they had made love was a week before the Red Lotus had attacked and that had been a month ago. Attending to the children and Tenzin had kept her mind off of her sexual needs but her husband's touches were lighting a fire within her. She wanted him so badly but not at the expense of his health.

"Tenzin,are you sure you want to do this? You're still healing, maybe we shouldn't, oooohhh." Tenzin hooked an arm around her waist and leaned up taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Aches be damned, he needed her so badly that he didn't care if he paid for it in the morning with being stiff as a board all over. Her moans as he suckled her fed his desire for her and he didn't even bother to undo her loin cloth. Hooking his fingers into edges at her hips, he gripped them firmly and ripped it off of her. Pema made a sound of shock since it wasn't like Tenzin to be destructive. "I'm sorry Pema," he whispered before switching to suckle the other breast. He loved the sweet taste of her milk and continued to lick her nipple as his fingers found the the sensitive bud between her legs. The years of making love to Pema left Tenzin with an extensive knowledge of her body and he let his index finger glide over her clit, skimming it, making small circles and she melted in his hand. Her soft moans were driving him mad and he needed her to cum, he needed to feel her. He slid two finger into her moist warm apex and her head fell back when he hooked then against her her g-spot. Tenzin's tongue continued to lap at her nipple as he felt her body tense and contract. She came, gripping the sheets beneath him. He went to flip her over but instead she put her hands on his chest and he let her push him back down onto the bed. Her lips pressed against his like a wife who knew precisely what her husband was capable of giving her and she wanted it all. Shifting her body, she angled herself over his manhood. Grabbing it, she began to rub the tip of it with her thumb, feeling his seed seep from it before sliding it into her. They groaned at the same time, both enjoying the feeling of filling and and being filled. Pema slowly moved up and down getting used to Tenzin girth and he gripped the sheets trying to be patient. He did his best but the monk who could meditate for hours on end and with stand a brutal beaten from crazed mastered benders couldn't take the constant teasing as her tight warmth as it moved slowly up and down enveloping his shaft. Her gripped her hips and angled her back as he thrusted up, hitting her spot or and over and again. "Please Tenzin," she moaned barely able to contain herself. "You'll have me waking the baby." Be Pema's pleas went of deaf ears. He had waited over a month to feel her and continued to hit her spot like he had a road map to it. Pema tried to be quiet as long as possible but her orgasm hit her so hard, she screamed Tenzin's name as pleasure washed over her. Tenzin felt her body grip and contract around him as she came and he couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned her name so loudly, it sounded like he was roaring. A spent Pema collapsed on top of him gasping and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they both caught their breath. Mercifully, Rohan remained asleep in his crib, snoring peacefully. Eventually Pema rolled off of Tenzin and nestled her head on his shoulder before falling blissfully falling asleep.

Tenzin stayed up for a little while listening to his wife and young son sleeping and thinking about his other children who loved Korra so much that they decided to give up sleeping in their own comfortable beds so that they could all keep her company even in the night. And Jinora, his oldest and first airbending master in a generation. And all the new airbenders that would now fill the all the air temples that his father once walked along, morning the death of the people he was unable to save. He began to tear up silently as he wished his father could have been here to see this. He would have died a happy man. Tenzin smiled to himself through his tears. His father did die a happy man. He had never met any of his grandchildren, had never seen the return of the air nomads, but he had been surrounded by his children, his friends who had all helped him save the world countless times, and Katara, the love of his life. He lived his life and ended it in the arms of the woman who made his life worth living. He remember Aang telling once that the air nomads had discouraged marital relationships so as not to develop earthly tethers. That's why Aang didn't know his own parents and was raised with the monks just like the other air nomad boys. But he said some people were worth being tethered to this world for and when he felt like giving up, he saw Katara, Tenzin's mother's sapphire blue eyes. And when ever Tenzin felt like all hope was lost and giving up, he saw glittering emerald green ones.


End file.
